Won't Fall In Love, It Seems
by Lindsay Inoue
Summary: Haruno Sakura, 22 tahun, Hacker, Dan jomblo setelah 4 kali di khianati. Dia tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi! Bahkan ketika mantan kekasih tertampannya itu datang dan mengajukan sebuah pernikahan kontrak yang konyol. Oh, yeah. Coba saja kalau kau bisa menolak pesona mematikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan kekasih sekaligus bos barunya. [Mature, First Fic, Special fic 4 Reese19]


Won't Fall In Love, It Seems

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special For Reese19, tetangga tercinta yang sedang tiduran di ranjang saya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You'll find the warning soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **[][][][][]**

Senin pagi yang cerah, sekitar dua menit sebelum jam weker ala cyber-nya berdering. Mengajak perang. Kebiasaan Haruno Sakura disaat seperti ini adalah; bermalas-malasan, menyeduh ramen _instant_ , mencuci muka , menonton anime, dan bekerja. Begitulah, kebahagiaan menjadi seorang pekerja _Freelance_. Tapi agaknya, hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi, untuk s _ekarang_.

Negara baru. Rumah baru. Dan kantor baru. Dua menit kemudian, yang terasa seperti satu kedipan mata, Sakura bangun dengan rambut ala singa-nya, Kaos bertuliskan Osaka putih longgar yang sudah nyaris tak dapat dikenali lagi bentuknya, dan sebuah pants panas (hot pants, maksudnya) berwarna hitam pudar. Terlalu sering dipakai. Karena termasuk kedalam daftar _'10 pakaian dalam terfavorit untuk_ _tidur'_ versi Sakura.

"Naru-nii!" Ia menguap. Selebar mungkin demi mencapai sebuah kepuasan dan dagu yang kaku. Berjalan timpang layaknya seorang pemabuk, dan keluar dari kamar kosong tanpa atribut itu. Baru pindah dari Inggris. Baru tadi malam juga sampai. Jadi, Sakura belum-sempat-dan-belum-mau-karena-malas untuk berkemas. Sesaat kemudian, ia telah melihat kakaknya yang seksi.

"Yo! Ohayou, Imouto." Naruto, kakak tercintanya, telah siap sedia di meja makan minimalis mereka. Di sebuah apartemen mahal yang cukup sederhana. Dan didepannya, ada dua buah cup ramen instant yang telah diseduh. Siap santap. Mata hijau Sakura berbinar cerah. Sebagaimana kucing cantik yang telah menemukan ikan segar. Dia bukan anjing dan tulang, Sakura tidak suka itu.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi yang ada didepan Naruto. Menarik ramen instant untuknya.

Karena bagi Sakura (dan Naruto), hal terindah yang ada di dunia ini adalah melihat berkardus-kardus ramen instant limited edition yang menggunung disekitar mereka. Dan waktu 3 menit yang dihabiskan untuk menunggu ramen matang adalah suatu ujian hidup terberat yang pernah ada (bagi mereka).

"Huuahh! Rasa hebat apa ini? Di inggris sulit sekali untuk mencari ramen instan." Naruto mengangguk. Masih hanya mengenakan selembar boxer merah kusam kesukaannya. Belum mandi. Mereka berdua, tentu saja.

"Rasa biasa. Oh, kau mau kerja dimana, ya? Aku lupa." Sakura menggigit sendoknya, tampak berpikir.

"Um.. Eagle Enterprise." Mendengar hal itu, dahi Naruto mengernyit. Mungkin rasa ramennya sedikit berbeda. Entahlah. Pemikiran polos Sakura terlalu bodoh (malas) untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Merasa bosan, karena ramennya sudah habis beberapa saat lalu, Sakura menggoyangkan kakinya; dibawah meja. Sesekali juga menyenggol kaki ramping milik si kakak tan-nya itu.

"Kau yakin? Kapan masuk? Tidak di perusahaan ayah saja?"

Sakura mendesah. "Eagle itu perusahaan computer. Kecuali jika aku seorang sosialita, aku akan langsung masuk ke perusahaan ayah. Besok, selasa."

"Cih, dasar hacker sombong." Naruto mencibir. Apalagi ketika ramennya sudah dicuri oleh si serigala pink itu.

"Diam kau. Dasar pembelah daging!"

"Itu dokter, Sakura! Ahli bedah! AHLI BEDAH!"

"Terserah."

 **-0-**

Saat pukul 8 telah tiba, Naruto sudah siap sedia dengan setelan ala dokternya. Ketika iu, Sakura sedang menonton anime favoritnya di TV. Diatas sofa dengan kaki terlipat. Berada di pelukannya.

"Kau bekerja hari ini? Jadi aku pergi dengan siapa nanti?" mana enak sendirian dirumah. Apalagi jika isi kulkas sedang kosong. Sakura bertampang memelas, sekarang ini. Ia belum mandi. Terlalu malas. Nanti saja.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah membaca jalan pikiran adik bar-barnya itu, mendesah malas. Melihat jam di tangannya. Ia sudah nyaris telat. "Jam makan siang aku akan pulang. Kita ke rumah ibu."

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket terdekat yang ditemuinya. Memilah beberapa cup ramen dengan varian rasa yang kaya. Serta beberapa pasta dan makanan instant lainnya. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket levis sebagai tambahan, dan celana pendek untuk menutupi hot pants kesukaanya. Tampak begitu cantik dan elegan, meski besama dengan sebuah troli belanjaan yang nyaris membludak. Yang sayangnya, ia masih belum mandi.

Ini musim gugur, _sayang…_

"Totalnya 2500 yen, nona." Sakura mengangguk. Segera meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah nominal yang usai disebutkan. Sampai belanjaannya telah terbungkus keseluruhan, dan telah diterimanya, Sakura segera keluar. Menenteng kantong besar belanjaan berat itu di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Jarak dari super market ke apartemen Naruto tidaklah jauh. Jadi Sakura cukup berjalan kaki sampai beberapa puluh meter saja. Yang, syukurlah, hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit lamanya. Apartemen Naruto terletak di lantai 3, nomor 10. Jadi, tidak begitu menyusahkan. Toh, selama masih ada lift, itu semua tidaklah menjadi masalah.

" _Blimey!_ *" Ia merutuk. Suaranya keras sekali.

Saat sudah sampai, masuk dan mengumpat seperti biasanya, Sakura mulai kembali melepas semua atribut tambahan yang usai lalu dikenakannya. Karena Sakura tidak begitu terbiasa mengenakan pakaian cantik saat sedang dirumah. Ia juga tidak terlalu suka mencuci, apalagi, dari keseluruhan bahan pakaian miliknya, 80% adalah model kain yang tidak boleh di laundry. Kasian sekali.

Sakura mengeluarkan _pop_ _corn_ -nya. kembali menghidupkan TV. Lalu menyetel kaset anime sewaanya.

Sampai, beberapa menit kemudian, bel apartemen milik Naruto berbunyi. Ino kah? Sahabat baiknya itu memang sudah diberitahu pasal kepulangannya, sedari awal.

Ia segera bangkit. Sumringah. Rasanya berdebar-debar. Sudah 4 tahun tidak berjumpa dengan sahabat sejatinya itu. Dan rasanya begitu menakjubkan saat kau tahu bahwa kalian akan berjumpa. Bagaimana ketika mereka akan bersua kembali, saling berpelukan dan berbagi ringkasan kisah selama 4 tahun ini. Sakura segera membuka pintunya. Dan–

"Ino-pi–Eh?! KAUU?!"

 **-0-**

 _Dulu, saat masih di inggris, Sakura pernah punya seorang kekasih. Kekasih tampan yang menjadi tambatan hatinya yang ke 4. Setelah satu kali dicampakkan dan dua kali di selingkuhi, Sakura pikir, yang kali ini pastilah jauh lebih baik; serius, dari yang sebelumnya itu. Tidak diduga, mereka bahkan telah menjalin kasih selama dua tahun lamanya. Setelah insiden pertemuan mereka di sebuah kafe didaerah sana. Tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi, bertegur sapa, berbagi hobi, lalu ke pertemuan selanjutnya, dan asmara telah menjerat kaki mereka._

 _Tapi, sangat disayangkan. Untuk yang ke 4 pula, Sakura kembali tersakiti. Kekasihnya yang tampan itu ternyata sudah dekat dan menyukai gadis lain. Temannya sendiri. Jadi, ia hanya diibaratkan sebagai jembatan jelek yang menguntungkan. Memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka yang pastilah telah ber-skenario itu, membuat Sakura muak. Rencana awalnya, setelah ia sakit hati itu, ia akan pulang kembali ke jepang. Namun, ia urung saat mendengar bahwa,_ **mantan** _kekasihnya itu juga akan kembali ke jepang. Jadilah, setelah dua tahun menjalani kesendirian lagi di inggris, Sakura benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang. Ke Jepang tercintanya._

 _Dan sekarang.. entah harus berlaku bagaimana.. Karena–_

"Sakura?"

-mantan kekasih yang ke-4 nya itu ada disini. Tepat didepan kamar apartemen Naruto. Gah! Kebetulan macam apa ini? Pemuda yang paling dihindarinya di dunia ini, telah ada, menjulang tepat dihadapannya. Dengan pakaian super kasual yang super tampan. Dan satu alis mata seksinya yang tertarik ke atas.

 _I'm in deep shit, God!_

"Kau.. kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya terdengar tetap jutek. Oh, apa dia belum menyadari bagaimana penampilannya, ya?

"Pakaian yang bagus. Bisa aku bertemu dengan Naruto?" Uchiha menyeringai. Jelas sekali.

Hah?

Apa katanya?

Pakaian? Sakura menengok kebawah dan –

 **Oh, God!**

"Brengsek!" Hot pants sialan!

Sakura panic dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk ikut masuk. Meskipun ia bahkan tidak menutup pintunya. Sementara si tamu tetap berwajah datar. Bahkan ketika Sakura jatuh tersandung karpet dan semakin menunjukkan bokong super sialan seksi miliknya pada sang tamu menawan. Ah, andai saja Sakura menyadarinya.

…

"Apa tadi?" Sakura tiba setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 7 menit di kamarnya. Mencari-cari baju yang sesuai dalam tumpukan kardus. Sulit sekali, sepertinya.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar tampan pada kusen pintu. Kembali meneliti bagaimana penampilan baru si mantan gadis-nya.

"Naruto." Begitu, tukasnya. Dengan suara yang sangat berat dan merdu. Menggoyahkan iman milik si gadis perawan didepannya.

"O-oh, ya. Dia.. sedang di rumah sakit." Ucapnya super gugup. Meremas ujung dari baju kemeja pemberian Naruto yang belum sah. Maksudnya, masih milik Naruto.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" Sakura tampak berpikir. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kenapa?"

Saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke-cool-an nya tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa? Disini saja." Sasuke kembali berwajah datar.

"Menikahlah denganku."

…

…

…

WHAATTTT?!

"Kau.. Gila!"

 **-0-**

 **[][][]**

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Naruto pulang dan menemukan wajah adiknya yang tampak sangat depresi. Entahlah. Mungkin kelaparan. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Meskipun, sepertinya dengan cara yang cukup salah. Ia menendang kaki Sakura. Yang langsung terkejut dan menendangnya balik. Sial! Centre hit!

"OH! Astagaaa! Masa depankuu~" Ia berguling-guling di karpet. Terus memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa seperti dimasak di bara api.

Namun, bukannya tertawa seperti biasa, Sakura malah mengisak. Merangkak mendekat dari bawah sofa. Kearah Naruto, seperti seekor monster gula-gula yang mengerikan. Dan yang terparah adalah; ia memukuli semua tubuh Naruto yang dapat diraihnya. Gemas sekali. Ah, tidak. Tapi _greget_. Naruto mengaduh. Berusaha keras untuk menjauhi tangan si monster pink itu darinya. Jangan salah, kekuatan Sakura adalah berbanding lurus dengan 1000 tenaga kuda.

"A-awh! BAKA! Hei, hentikan!" Sakura tetap tidak melepaskannya. Dan, Naruto yang kalap pada akhirnya harus menghimpit tubuh dan mencekal tangan Sakura dibawahnya.

"Hei, bisa ceritakan sesuatu?" ia mengelus pipi Sakura sayang, sebagaimana seorang kakak sejati harus berlaku. Dan Sakura diam. Pada akhirnya.

"Anikii! Aku.. hiks.. Gagal move on! Huaaaaa!" Sakura menangis lagi. Terlampau kuat sampai telinga Naruto terasa berdenging. Sialan! Suara monster pink ini memang yang terburuk.

"OY! Sudahlah.. ayo bersiap-siap. Ayah sudah tidak sabar menunggumu." Wajah Sakura berubah sendu.

 _Cuma ayah, ya?_

 **-0-**

 **[][][]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura]**

Rumah ayah sesungguhnya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen kakak. Tidak, tapi Naruto. Bagaimana cara menyebutnya (hubungan aku dan Naruto), aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Kami lahir dengan ibu yang berbeda. Naruto-nii lahir karena kasih sayang, sedangkan aku lahir karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Aku juga tidak begitu tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya, dan kurasa, aku juga tidak begitu ingin tahu.

Saat aku sudah nyaris tertidur di jok belakang mobil Naruto-nii, ternyata, kami sudah sampai. Waktu tempuh kami hanya sekitar 20 menit. Itupun karena Naruto-nii selalu membawa mobil layaknya seorang penguasa jalan. Dia memang jahanam.

"Sepertinya aku tidak siap." Aku mencengkram jas dokternya. Dan dia menghela napas jengkel. Aku memelototinya.

"Tentu saja, Namikaze Sakura mana pernah siap. Nyalinya saja hanya sepeti kembang gula. Tampak besar dan sedikit." Bagus sekali. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah motivasi. Walaupun menjengkelkan dan dikeluarkan oleh orang sok pintar yang menjengkelkan, tapi tetap saja sedikit menusuk di hati. Jadi, aku yang baik akan menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga. Tepat di depan pintu utama keluarga Namikaze. Ia juga membalasku, mengingat betapa kekanakannya seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi kurasa, kami terlalu _menikmatinya_. Ayah sudah berdiri, memperhatikan kami di depan pintu. Mukanya terlihat geli sekali. Sebelum ia menghampiri kami dan memelukku. Erat sekali. Aku juga membalasnya, sama, tanpa keraguan aneh sedikitpun.

"Aku dilupakan. Sedih sekali." Disisi kami, Naruto-nii berpura-pura meregek. Mungkin ia lupa. Jika saja sikapnya itu dapat dengan mudah menghapuskan bagaimana kerasnya ia dalam mengejar gelar sang ahli bedah. Tapi, aku dan ayah tertawa. Kemudian menarik si kepala kuning ke dua itu untuk segera bergabung. Dan tertawa bersama.

"Jangan menjijikkan, naru-nii."

"Begitukah tata bahasa di Inggris? Ayah terkejut sekali." Aku menunduk malu. Kami sedang menuju ke ruangan utama. Dan, dari ujung sini, aku bisa melihat **ibu** dengan jelas. Ia sedang membelakangi kami.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya.. yah, begitulah."Aku gugup sekali. Dan, maafkan aku, Naruto-ni. Tanganmu sudah menjadi sasaran empuk dalam remasanku. Ia melihatku, matanya tetap berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Kushina, anak-anak sudah datang." Kushina-san (aku biasa menyebutnya begitu) menoleh, saat mendengar suara ayahku. Ia juga tersenyum. Tapi bukan untukku. Itulah kenapa tadi ayah bilang _anak_ - _anak_ , bukan _Sakura_.

"Ah, putra ibu! Kenapa baru sekarang pulang, sayang?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh disamping Naruto-nii. Ayah tampak sedikit mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja. Bahkan ketika Kushina-san mengusap pipi Naruto-nii yang tampak berusaha terus untuk menghindar. Dan tetap mengkhawatirkanku. Hei, aku baik-baik saja.

"Sakura."

"Y-ya?" Apa dia baru saja memanggilku? Sesuatu yang bagus kah? Apa itu karena aku mandi sebelum kemari?

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar." Begitu, dia bilang. Saat kami sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Ini masih siang, masih jam makannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya." aku menjawab. Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Sementara dia sudah menopangkan wajah diatas kedua kepalan tangannya. Kushina-san tampak tegang sekali.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Chouza-san. Berpikirlah, dimana posisimu. Kau harus–"

" –Kushina! " Ayah berseru, panik sekali. Sementara Naruto-nii sudah berdiri dari bangkunya. Membuat kericuhan.

"Kaa-chan!?"

Oh, sial. Aku tahu jelas siapa itu Chouza. Bapak-bapak tua pemilik perusahaan alas bedak yang gendut dan kaya.

Sepertinya, aku harus segera mencari Sasuke!

 **TBC**

 **-0-**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 _ **Note: Blimey* itu bahasa slang yang artinya Idiot.**_


End file.
